Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style)
MortalRareEntertainment's Movie-Spoof of "Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (2003)". Cast *Young Christie Monteiro - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Adult Christie Monteiro - Roma (The Hoobs) *Young Kazuya Mishima - Young Snoopy (Snoopy) *Adult Kazuya Mishima - Adult Snoopy (Snoopy) *Devil Kazuya - Devil Snoopy (Snoopy) *Gon - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Young Alex - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Adult Alex - Orbulon (WarioWare) *Young Bruce Irvin - Young Spike (Snoopy) *Adult Bruce Irvin - Adult Spike (Snoopy) *Young Jun Kazama - Penny (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Adult Jun Kazama - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Young Eddy Gordo - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Adult Eddy Gordo - Adult Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Young Tiger Jackson - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Adult Tiger Jackson - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Young Lee Chaolan - Squeaky (Krypto The Superdog) *Adult Lee Chaolan - Streaky (Krypto The Superdog) *Young Violet - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Adult Violet - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Combot - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Adult Combot - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Heihachi Mishima - Gargos (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Heihachi's Guards - Gargos' Guards (Killer Instinct 2/Gold), Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) and Beagle Boys (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Christie's Grandfather - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Ogre - Randall (Monsters, Inc.) *True Ogre - Azazel (Tekken New World) *Young Angel - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Adult Angel - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Woman - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Scenes *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 1 - The Beginning/"Lift High the Cross" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 2 - Convertsation for the Meaning *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 3 - The Great Mall/"When I See That Girl Of Mine" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 4 - Snoopy Leads the Way *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 5 - Dot and Bagheera visits Training *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 6 - Phil's Island Adventure *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 7 - Snoopy's Captured/Gargos' Plan/Free *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 8 - Lovely Morning/Snoopy's Birthday/Streaky's Good News *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 9 - Plan For a Party *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 10 - "I Hate You"/Roma meets Snoopy *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 11 - Roma's Surprise/"Prepare to Die" (Gargos' Song)/Escape for Good *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 12 - "To God To Be the Glory" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 13 - Gargos' Greatest Act *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 14 - Happy Life/The Party/"So This is Love" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 15 - Nowhere can Realize Roma or Bagheera/Master's Shifu's Death Funeral *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 16 - Kidnapped/Roma in Trouble *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 17 - Rescue/Escaped from Kidnapped *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 18 - Battle with Gargos/Battle with Randall/Final Battle of Wrath with Azazel/Happy Ending in the Risen Christ *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (MortalRareEntertainment Style) Part 19 - End Credits Category:MortalRareEntertainment Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Tekken Love in the Risen Christ Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof